kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SilverCrono/Interview - "Kingdom Hearts Awakening"
This is the Interview that took place between the interviewer of Famitsu magazine and Mr. Crono Silverius, the executive director and producer of both Crono Industries and Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. Famitsu: First, tell us a bit about Awakening''s backstory. How did you come up with it? '''Silverius:' Well, I started it as kind of a make-it-up-as-I-go thing. I wanted to have a main character with flaws and a messed up path. What better way to do this then an orphan in the streets? He has street smarts, no parents, and not the best moral compass. And as for the whole series... I kinda based it on KH as a whole. But I expanded it onto a whole 'nother universe, I guess. Famitsu: I see. Let's talk about Allen. Silverius: Sure. What do you wanna know? F: Where would you say you drew inspiration for him? Besides Tidus, of course. *laughs* S: Uh... kind of a mix between Tidus, Riku, and Sora. Right, right. *laughs* Yeah, I guess Zidane, then. The optimistic hero plus the hero who doesn't really want to be a hero. F: Interesting. How about a rundown on which worlds you chose, and why? S: Well, I chose a mix of canon KH worlds, and random worlds from a variety of mediums. Like the world from Final Fantasy IV, Super Smash Bros, and even Gintama, an anime I am fond of. Honestly, the inspiration behind the original worlds were character-based. I wanted some diverse and different characters, and the worlds were mostly an added bonus. But the one I am most fond of is the Land of Dreams, an Inception based world. The plot of it is slimly related to Inception, mostly because I hadn't seen the film yet when I wrote it. *laughs* But it's my favorite world, and you can tell from the amount of effort I put into it. F: Yes, I certainly can. What others? S: Well, a list of them would be... these. Hyrule from the Legend of Zelda, Baron from Final Fantasy IV, the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros, Asteroid M from Marvel/X-men comics, Edo from the Gintama anime, Fortress of Teams from the Team Fortress game series, the Netherworld from the Disgaea game series, the Land of Dreams, Earth, a completely original world, the Johto League from the Pokemon series, and the Space Paranoids from the Tron Legacy movie. Now, I can't say all of them are confirmed, and may be cut in the final draft. Some worlds might even be added. But that is the original worlds so far. F: Fortress of Teams...quite the original name. *laughs* S: Yep, I thought long and hard on that one. *laughs* F: How about the Battle System? S: Well, it's a mix of Birth by Sleep and the Star Ocean series. F: Oh? Care to elaborate? S: If you're not familiar, the Star Ocean series boasts a real time action battle. You control one character. And fight monsters while you allies go about in pre-designed fghting styles. This is mixed with the Birth by Sleep Command System, but instead of a board, special moves can be mapped to buttons on controllers. Switching characters is also possible, although only the main character's equipment and abilities can be customized. F: I see. What is your favorite part of Awakening? S: I'd have to say the storyline. I had a lot of fun coming up with it. And I'm nearing the end, just got Part Three to do. Although I'm so attached to it... I might just make a sequel or spin-off. Stay tuned *smiles* F: Well, it's great to have you with us. S: Great to be here, thanks for having me. Category:Blog posts